Clarence Saint-John
Clarence Saint-John (real name Roscoe Carrington III) is a one-time character from The Proud Family episode; "Wedding Bell Blues". Role in the episode As Suga Mama's new boyfriend, Clarence has been dating her for some time now because she makes him happy and everyone loves him and thinks he's a nice guy but Oscar doesn't trust him; thinking he's a gigolo and that "anyone who likes Suga Mama and dress that good must be up to no good." Still, Suga Mama ignores her son and pursues her relationship with Clarence despite mentioning Papi in the conversation and Oscar's dislike of the idea of his mother buying Clarence a new suit since he thinks he is lying about leaving his wallet in his other trousers. Later, at the yard, Clarence and Suga Mama spend sometime at the pool while Penny and her friends play water volleyball. When Papi arrives and is told by Suga Mama about her relationship, he is overjoyed with tears; often mistaken for being heartbroken by Suga Mama. After Oscar accidentally burns down the barbecue, Clarence invites the family and all of Penny's friends to dinner at Chez Wizard, Y'All. When Clarence can't pay the bill and states he must've forgotten his wallet in the blaze this time, Oscar grows more suspicious and jealous when Suga Mama pays instead (which Clarence is grateful to) and he sees her kissing Clarence a few times; thinking he's a hobo who can't afford to pay anything. Oscar hires Detective Igloo Haggins to spy on Clarence. After Clarence spends time doing all sorts of activities with Suga Mama as she does all the paying, Igloo takes pictures and shows them to some elderly women who turn out to be former lovers of Clarence. When Oscar and Trudy try to tell Suga Mama the truth, she refuses to listen and announces that she and Clarence are getting married in a week since he proposed and she accepted. When Suga Mama hears Oscar and Trudy talking about Clarence's story from Igloo, she reveals that Clarence told her about his former lovers and that the reason he left them was because they only wanted him for his money. After Suga Mama manages to get back in shape with Dr. Payne's help, Clarence admires the now-thin and beautiful Suga Mama on their wedding day at the Wizard's Palace Hotel & Casino. However, before the priest can continue with the ceremony after asking about anyone's objection, a man barges in and objects. He is revealed to be Clarence's son, Maxwell and Maxwell reveals to everyone that Clarence is in fact Roscoe Carrington III, founder and CEO emeritus of Roscoe's House of Ribs and French Toast. Clarence also tells Suga Mama that he's been a widower too when she asks if he's married. Knowing this means he's rich (even richer than Wizard Kelly), Oscar changes his mind and allows them to get married even calling him "daddy", but Suga Mama thinks otherwise. Then, Maxwell reveals that his father does this stuff all the time: wandering away from their mansion on their own private island, not to be seen for weeks at a time, and looking for kind, sweet, usually good-looking ladies' support but the truth is, his father doesn't have a clue to what's going on (possibly due to suffering from Alzheimer's). An opinion proven a fact when Clarence can't get any of his son's questions correct. Suga Mama thinks it's best Clarence leaves and Maxwell offers her a check on all the money spent on Clarence's life and wedding. Before leaving with his son back home, he generously asks Suga Mama a favor; to thank the old Suga Mama for all of her kindness that she's shown him, which Suga Mama tearfully accepts. Gallery vlcsnap-2015-04-26-20h16m03s981.png vlcsnap-2015-04-26-20h16m40s785.png|Meeting Oscar vlcsnap-2015-04-26-20h18m22s213.png|Clarence as seen in The Proud Family intro vlcsnap-2015-04-26-20h20m33s645.png|Meeting Papi vlcsnap-2015-04-26-20h24m22s481.png vlcsnap-2015-04-26-20h26m26s200.png vlcsnap-2015-04-26-20h29m21s473.png|Engaged vlcsnap-2015-04-26-20h33m39s970.png vlcsnap-2015-04-26-20h34m27s240.png|Name and occupation revealed by his son, Maxwell vlcsnap-2015-04-26-20h35m32s897.png vlcsnap-2015-04-26-20h36m39s035.png|Saying good-bye to Suga Mama Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:The Proud Family characters Category:African American characters Category:Lovers Category:Parents Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Widows/Widowers